Christmas Time
by xxneversayingxx
Summary: He puts his girl's dream headband in her stocking and then as she asked him to do he puts a red scarf in little boy's stocking. After all everyone needs a signature like his daughter told him earlier.' Christmas time for Chuck and Blair.For Carrie oneshot


Story: "Christmas Time"

Author: ana-12.

Pairing: Chuck/Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.

Summary: Christmas time for Chuck and Blair since they were children.

Dedicated to Carrie. Hope you'll like it hun. Have a Merry Christmas!

AN: In this fic Chuck's mother is dead as didn't want to make up this new thing with her possibly being alive.

_"All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names  
they never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games."_

_Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_

Five years old Chuck Bass set in the corner of a big room full of strange people in the apartment he has never been in before. He quickly got bored of watching people and taking to some old ladies who always messed up his hair and called him a cute little boy. He didn't want to be cute or sweet, he wanted to be a busy businessman so he would be like his father. His nannies always told him his father doesn't have the time to play with him because he is a busy businessman so he figured if he will be one too he will get to spend time with his dad. But now his father was nowhere to be seen and he decided he doesn't like Christmas. All of the children here were playing with their new toys they got for Christmas and he couldn't since he only got money and he will go to toys shop not before the next day. Besides he didn't get it why everyone even his best friend Nathaniel loved holidays so much. For him it only meant going to the boring parties and sitting alone.

He was going to ask his nanny to take him home what he would do a long time ago but he couldn't find her anywhere. But then he spotted a girl in his age with brown curls, which he thought were pretty but he would never tell anyone, sitting on the other side of the room looking wishfully at the blond girl and his best friend Nate who were playing with her new teddy bear. He rushed in her direction and after few seconds stood in front of her.

'Hi. I'm Chuck Bass.' He always said his full name because his father did so too.

'Blair.' She replayed not tearing her eyes away from her best friend.

'Why are you sitting here alone?' He wanted to know why she didn't play with them since it's obvious she wants to.

She finally looked at him and seemed to think about his question. Then she looked away again and said with a bored voice 'And why do you care?'

'I don't. I just wanted to know.'

'I don't like it. I want to play something else. Why don't you play with the others?'

'Because it's stupid.' He said with a smirk. 'I can play with you.' He added unsure of her reaction. He really wanted to play with her as she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

'Ok.' She said with a little smile. 'But we will do as I say.'

'Fine.' He shrugged his shoulders showing her it doesn't matter what they will do.

'We will pretend I'm a princess and you will be my prince. Now I'm going to hide and you have to find and save me. I'm going, hurry up Chuck!' With the last smile she ran off and Chuck went after her five minutes later thinking he may like Christmas after all.

_"Christmas is __coming,  
lights are on the tree.  
Hang up your stocking for Santa Claus to see."_

_Christmas Is Coming_

Ten years old Blair Waldorf put the last glass ball on her Christmas tree and stood looking at her room she had spent all day decorating. Everything was ready for her favourite day of the year. She loved Christmas so she asked her daddy to let her have her own small tree in her bedroom. She also with Dorota's help hang two Christmas stockings in which Santa will leave the gifts. She sat on her bed and thought what to do. She really couldn't wait for tomorrow when she will receive her gift which hopefully would be a red headband she really really wanted to get as she decided recently headbands would be her signature look because everyone who matters needs signature.

She saw the door opening and Chuck walked in. Since her mother's Christmas party five years ago she really liked Chuck and they have been spending a lot of time together. He always got her better than Serena, often helping her with her shames when S and Nate were only saying that she shouldn't do it and now she was happy to have him here on her special holidays as their two other friends were abroad spending family Christmas in Spain. When she had found out that Chuck's father left him to spend his Christmas with some strange nanny she quickly asked her dad for permission and now here he was spending holidays with her and her family. When she looked at him she spotted that he seems unsure and nervous so she quickly got up and run to him.

'Chuck you're here! I've just ended decorating my tree. What do you think?' She asked after she hugged him. He never let anyone else do it even Serena and that made her very happy that he liked her best unlike to everyone else including her mother. She saw him relaxing and he smirked.

'It's beautiful but you look even better.' He said and she blushed. He always makes her blush with his words and she loves that he thinks she's pretty. She gave him a big smile and showed him the stockings.

'Look I hang one for you and one for me so Santa will know where to leave our gifts. I can't wait! Are you excited Chuck?' She asked and saw him look down. She frowned and wanted to know what's wrong. 'Chuck what's the matter? Aren't you excited for presents?'

'I don't get presents, only money and I already got them before my father left.' He said still not looking in her eyes. That made her feel sad for her friend so she came up with a plan.

'Don't worry Chuck I'm sure he will leave you something when he will see you're here. Now let's watch our Christmas movie!' She turns around so she doesn't see his doubtful expression as he doesn't believe Santa will finally leave him something real this year but she wouldn't ever tell her that since he knows it's her favourite time on the year and he's happy he can be here and doesn't want to do anything that would upset her.

Blair put on their movie which they watched every Christmas and she always liked to tell everyone it's their tradition. She loves traditions and she's happy she has one with her best friend too. Later she goes downstairs to bring them snacks from Dorota and visits her daddy in his office to put her plan in the motion.

They have eventually fallen asleep and then Harold Waldorf came in his little princess room and smiled at the sight of his daughter and young Bass cuddled together on her bed. He switched the DVD off and pulled a blanket over them. Then he puts his girl's dream headband in her stocking and then as she asked him to do he puts a red scarf in little boy's stocking. After all everyone needs a signature like his daughter told him earlier.

_"Through the years we all will be together  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"_

_Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas _

Fifteen years old Blair Waldorf always loved Christmas. Or at least she did until this year everything has been going wrong. It was like everyone wanted it to fail and it was a success for now. Her daddy, who left few months ago, was nowhere to be seen and all she got for him was a call about his sick gay lover making him stay in France. Her best friend Serena was somewhere that was definitely not here and in her case Blair hasn't even got the slightest idea what is going on with her blond friend. And Nate her boyfriend was at his Grandparents house not that it mattered since he was never with her lately anyway. Sitting alone in her bedroom when her mother was downstairs throwing a party for some strangers on Christmas Eve she knew who she missed the most. Chuck Bass her other best friend since they were little kids wasn't here either and she knew it was her fault.

They were going to spend holidays together like they have been doing since they were five. Chuck has always been coming to be with her and her parents as his father never spent this time in home which was as Chuck thought because he hated him and as Christmases were happy time he didn't want his son around. Blair always said it's not true and he's just busy but she wasn't sure. She was upset her dad isn't going to be here but she at least had Chuck and it was always just the two of them since Serena and Nate were always away with their families.

But of course that had to go wrong too like everything in her life in last few months and now without Bass she didn't have anyone to go to. They were shopping for a gift for her boyfriend and were taking almost three hours and she was frustrated by not being to able to find something good enough so when he asked her why she was taking so long to find a present for Nate when she only needed ten minutes alone in one of the shops to buy his she snapped that some gifts are more important and immediately regretted it when he saw the look of hurt passing quickly his face. She wanted to apologize and tell him she didn't really mean it and he should know it's not true but before she opened her mouth he was walking away from her.

She left to go home crying and not caring anymore about buying something for Archibald. He won't notice anyway. As she stared at the Christmas meal Dorota brought her upstairs since she refused to go to her mother's stupid party she thought that maybe she should call Chuck. He was probably sitting alone drinking in his suite when he could be with Nate but he refused to go because of her and their tradition. Well and now thanks to her he had a lonely Christmas and she felt really guilty. She knew why she spent so much time searching for a present for Nate and so little for Chuck. It was because she really couldn't find anything for her boyfriend as she didn't even know him anymore good enough to know what he would like. Unless you count pot as an option. But with Chuck Bass she already knew his favourite shop and it took her three minutes to find perfect pink bowtie and another four to choose his typical style scarf. He still had one from five years ago and has been wearing it almost all the time but she would sometimes get him new one just like he would buy her a new headband and in this way their collections became pretty big.

Blair decided to call and ask him to come over when the door opened and the boy himself walked in.

'Chuck! I thought you wouldn't want to see me after yesterday. I am really sorry, you know I didn't mean it.' She said quickly hoping he was here to be with her not to yell at her though she deserved it.

'I know Waldorf. And you couldn't possibly think I would abandon you on Christmas Eve and let you mop her alone.' He replayed with a small smile to let her know everything's good between them.

She smiled back a huge smile lighted up her face and grabbed his hand to lead him to her bad. Once he was on his side of the bed she grabbed the remote to start a movie. She put it in earlier but she knew she wouldn't be able to watch it alone as it was their tradition after all but now she was happy she wouldn't have to. She gave him one more smile and he sent her one too as they continued to watch and eat just like they did every year.

_"__Ooh, you make the season bright  
With the lights reflecting in your eyes  
All my dreams are coming' true tonight  
It's Christmas Eve and I can see we're in love"_

_'Christmas Eve' Celine Dion_

Twenty years old Chuck Bass was pacing nervously around his room in the huge apartment he and his girlfriend moved in six months ago. She was unsure if it is a good idea but he convinced her quickly and there were his mouth involved. He was nervous then too but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now. It was a next stop in their relationship just like saying 'I love you' or moving in together but he was pretty sure Blair didn't even thought he was ready. But he was and he spent last month planning everything carefully so everything will be perfect as she deserved it to be. He chose Christmas as it was her favourite holiday, their holiday sine they were five not counting two years in high school when their relationship was too messed up to be together but he didn't like to think about it.

He got out the small box from his pocket and stared at it for a while. 'Come on Bass you can do it' he thought and quickly put it back when he heard the door opening and his gorgeous girlfriend walked in. She looked beautiful with the snow in her chocolate curls and a big smile on her face as she walked to him a kissed lightly his lips. He smiled back and helped her took off her green coat and they sat on the coach after she took off her high heels. She knows him best so she obviously noticed his strange behavior as she asked after watching him for few seconds.

'What's with you Bass? You seem tense.' She raised her eyebrows at him. He gulped and decided he couldn't wait anymore so he decided to screw his plans about the dinner in her favourite restaurant since if she will want to marry him she will do it no matter how he will propose and got down on his knee taking her hands in his and watched her eyes widen at him. He took deep breath and started one of the most important things he will say in his life.

'Blair I love you. I always loved you and I know I will never stop. Now I know it's probably soon but I want to be with you forever. I will do anything to make you happy if you let me. I really love you and please marry me Blair.' He ended taking out the box and showing her his mother ring. It was beautiful not too large ring he had for three years since his father left it to him. He was always sure it would end up on Blair's finger and hoped she agrees. He felt his heat beat faster than ever and looked up at her.

He saw her eyes fill up with tears and was afraid he did something wrong and she doesn't want to marry him and it's now trying to find a way to say it to him but then she smiled just like she did when he told her he loved her first time and kissed him whispering one word he wanted to hear most.

'Yes Chuck of course I'll marry you. I love you too. I love you so much.' He smiled the biggest smile in his life and put the ring on her small finger. He then brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers before taking her in his arms to carry her to their bedroom kissing her all the way there. He guessed they will change the tradition a little this year not that he minds.

_"Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Unde__rneath his beard so snowy white  
Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night."_

_I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus _

Four years old Charlie Bass loved Christmas just like his mother. So now after they had eaten dinner, him and his mommy and daddy like every evening, his parents tucked him in and he had made sure to ask one more time if tomorrow he will get gifts and he was happy as his mommy assured him that Santa will come tomorrow and leave them under their Christmas tree in the living room. They were decorating it all day and he thinks the tree looks pretty.

He has been laying in the bed in his bedroom and hugging his stuffed giraffe, which he had got from aunt Serena on his last birthday, for twenty minutes now. He called him Fish Bass and really didn't know why everyone was laughing when he told them, as it is obvious that when your last time is Bass you should be named Fish. He didn't understand why his parents hadn't called him that either but he liked his name after all it was the same as his dad and he wanted to be just like him. He had made sure before going to bed that he has his scarf on too like he did every night. He had got it at his birthday party too and it was the same Santa had got his daddy fifteen years ago and it was in his favourite colour red. He always liked it as it was soft and smelled like mummy and daddy so he always wears it to sleep because thank to it he won't miss them too much.

He was turning from side to side for ten more minutes now and couldn't sleep as he was too excited for tomorrow when aunt Serena and uncle Carter with little Julie and Eric will visit and uncle Nate and aunt Jenny will be here too and they said they will bring their baby Tasha and he wanted to see her since he couldn't go with his parents to hospital to meet her and he had to stay home with grandpa, who was mummy's dad, though he wasn't too upset as they always had fun together. Now he waited to see her as his parents said she was awesome.

But he just can't sleep so he decides to go look at the tree again as he loves to do. He got up quickly and walked out of his room trying to do it as quiet as possible since he didn't want to wake up anyone. With Fish tucked under his arm he walked down the stairs and stopped when he heard voices coming from the direction he was going. He ran left distance as fast as he could and slowly popped his head through the door. His eyes widened at what he saw there. Near their beautiful tree stood his mommy and Santa Claus and they were kissing! He couldn't believe Santa was in his apartment! But then he realized that mom is kissing Santa Claus like she always kiss daddy and his eyebrows furrowed. He remembered that his father said you should only kiss someone like that when you love them.

He sees them laughing and he thinks that maybe mom now loves Santa. But no he knows mommy and daddy only loves each other and him most, they always say him that. He stands here a little more and when his eyes are starting to close he decides to go back to bed and ask his mom tomorrow. He disappears in his room and doesn't see Blair Bass removing her husband white beard and doesn't hear their talk.

'Good it fits you, I can't believe you forgot to try it on earlier! What would you do if it was too small or something would be not right with it?' Blair sighed looking at her smirking husband of almost five years. They got married two months after he proposed on Christmas, which was amazing and she loved it, and not long after they came back from their two weeks honeymoon in France she found out that she's pregnant. She wasn't sure how he will react as she knew about his mother but he couldn't be happier when he shoved her with kisses and was so sweet and caring during all of her pregnancy. She didn't count his almost fainting during her delivery.

'Are you suggesting I gained some weight Mrs. Bass?' He raised his eyebrow looking not even a bit regretful at his wife. It was their new Christmas tradition since Charlie's birth that each year even when he was too young to remember it he would dress up and be Santa Claus for their little boy and this year his sister's and Nathaniel's kids too. He still couldn't really believe he and Carter were friends in some strange way now. They still had their arguments but for the sake of their new families made a truce.

'No I'm just showing you that you didn't think about it and you should. Now take it off.' She said rolling her eyes. Really didn't he know she loved his body? She sure showed him it every night.

'And here I thought you would at least wait until we're in our bedroom. Not that I complain.' He gave her this sexy smirk she loved so much but often made her frustrated.

'I meant that Charlie can come here any second and I would like to see you explaining to him why his daddy is a Santa.' She replayed with her own smirk. He grabbed her hand and walked her with him to the bedroom. He then stopped in front of her looking at her with his hazel eyes that always saw right through her.

'Well in this case why won't you help me a little Mrs. Bass?' He whispered suggestively and brought her closer to him.

'Why not indeed?' She whispered back in his ear and felt him shiver at her hot breath. She smiled and kissed him again while helping him to remove the costume.

In the morning when little Bass woke up and spotted that their guests were already here he forgot about last night quickly running to play with Eric Baizen after he decided he doesn't really see what's so awesome about Tasha Archibald as she was too small to play and cried too much for his liking. Although in the evening when Santa came he was relived to see that he quickly left after he gave them their gifts and then daddy came back from his office where he had to take an important call and mommy was kissing him again. He decided she was just thanking Santa for coming and he's sure she loves daddy.

**Please review**


End file.
